the bestest gift in september
by eirene melodie
Summary: special gift for ShikaIno birthday! twoshot! OOC, gaje, pasaran, typo, dll. langsung baca aja...
1. Shikamaru's Birthday

Siapa sih yang tidak menganggap hari ulangtahun itu menyenangkan? Gadis bersurai pirang dengan iris _aquamarine_ bernama Yamanaka Ino adalah salah satunya. Apalagi kalau besok ulangtahunnya Shikamaru. Masih segar diingatannya tahun lalu ia membuat surprise besar untuk Shikamaru. Semua teman seangkatannya ia undang ke tepi Hutan Nara yang sudah ditatanya khas dekorasi ulangtahun, lengkap dengan balon warna-warni hampir di setiap batang pohon. Dan jerih payah itu berakhir dengan kaburnya Shikamaru, Chouji dan dirinya sendiri ke dalam hutan.

Pagi ini, pukul 6 lebih 5 menit, Ino dan Chouji duduk berhadapan di kantin yang lenggang. Mereka berencana untuk mendiskusikan hadiah apa yang akan mereka -dirinya- berikan untuk Shikamaru. Kalau Chouji sih, sudah menentukan hadiahnya dari seminggu yang lalu. Apalagi kalau bukan 'kripik kentang rasa _limited edition_ '-nya?

"Chou~ berikan aku ide! Aku enggak pingin hadiahku berakhir sia-sia seperti tahun lalu," rengek Ino.

Chouji dengan cueknya berbicara sembari memakan kripik kentangnya, "Kau ingin memberikan yang seperti apa?"

Ino menyentuhkan jari telunjuk dengan ujung dagunya, "Yang enggak ribet, sederhana, berkesan, dan yang terpenting... MURAH!"

"Sederhana?" Ulang Chouji, "Seperti bukan dirimu saja. Lebih mirip seperti...-"

"Seperti siapa? Shikamaru? Khusus untuk _sweetseventeen_ -nya, aku akan memberi barang yang sesuai dengan _style_ miliknya. Enggak salah 'kan?"

Chouji menganggukkan kepalanya, "Umm... Ikat rambut baru gimana?"

Ino menjentikkan jarinya serayaa tersenyum lebar, "Iya juga! Seingaatku ikat rambutnya sudah mengeluarkan bau busuk! Haha, _sankyuu_ Chou~"

Sebelum Shikamaru datang dan memergoki mereka, Chouji dan Ino memutuskan untuk beranjak dari Kantin yang lenggang itu.

* * *

Dalam _date_ -nya dengan Shimura Sai tadi siang, Ino menyempatkan diri untuk membeli benang wol berwarna hitam dan hijau lumut beserta jarum rajutnya.

Setelah mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya, Ino mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku meja belajarnya. Surai _blonde_ panjangnya ia ikat _ponytail_ agar tidak mengganggu. Dan dengan berbekal buku panduan merajut dari sahabat indigonya, Ino memulai aksinya untuk pertama kali dalam sejarahnya.

Ia berencana membuat ikat rambut dengan warna dasar hitam. Di tengahnya terdapat lambang keluarga Nara dengan warna hijau lumut. Ino tahu bahwa hasilnya mungkin tidak akan serapi dan seindah hasil rajutan ibu Shikamaru. Berpedoman pada prinsip 'yang penting sudah berusaha'-nya, Ino memantapkan tekadnya...

Pukul 11 lebih 43 menit, ikat rambut berlebar sekitar 5 cm itu berhasil dibuatnya. Sesuai dugaannya sih, hasilnya sangat berantakan. Namun mengabaikan fakta tersebut, Ino membungkusnya sembari mendumel, "Awas saja kalau Shika bilang jelek!"

Seraya menahan kantuk, Ino membuka _e-mail_ dari ponselnya dan mendapati beberapa e-mail dari kekasihnya. Ia membuka _e-mail_ terakhir dari Sai.

.

 _Receive at 10.08 p.m._

 _From Sai-koi_

 _Sdh tdur? Jgan tdur malm2 ({})_

 _._

 _Have been sended at 11.55 p.m._

 _To Sai-koi_

 _Sbb, ini mo bobox ko~ nite :*_

 _._

 _Receive at 11.57 p.m._

 _From Sai-koii_

 _Nite~ :*_

 _Have been sended at 11.59 p.m._

 _To Shika_

 _Happi Basude! Wish u all the best n mkin cynx ma q n Chou ya!_

 _._

* * *

Ino berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Seulas lengkung lebar melekat di wajahnya. Di benaknya terbayang bagaimana lengkung yang sama sepertinya akan didapatinya terukir di wajah Shikamaru.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia melirik jam beker di atas meja belajarnya. Tertera di sana pukul 0 lebih 4 menit. Namun belum jua didapatinya _e-mail_ balasan dari Shikamaru. Setelah menghela nafasnya, ia kembali berbaring seraya berimajinasi.

4 jam pertama di tanggal 22 September itu dihabiskan Ino dengan membaca novel demi menahan kantuk. Namun tepat pada jam ke-4, ia tertidur dan bangun kesiangan.

* * *

Saat ini, di jam kosong, Ino dengan kesal mengambil bungkusan yang tadi malam dibuatnya dan melangkah menuju meja Shikamaru yang belum sepenuhnya tersadar dari alam mimpi.

"Ini buatmu! _Otanjoubi omedetou_. Terima kasih telah membuatku terlambat hari ini," Ino berbalik tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi. Menyisakan tanda tanya untuk Shikamaru.

Dilihatnya Ino yang berjalan keluar dari kelas dengan Sai. Wajahnya masih saja ditekuk. Membuatnya semakin penasaran. Dan setelahnya, Shikamaru melirik bungkusan yang berada di atas mejanya.

'Ini milikku?' Seketika itu teringatlah tanggal dan hari apa saat ini.

Dibukanya bingkisan itu. Disana terdapat sebuah 'ikat rambut rajutan' yang sangat tidak rapi dan sepucuk surat.

* * *

 _Shika, otanjoubi omedetou ne? Kali ini atas saran Chouji aku memberimu ikat rambut. Lagipula, aku sudah mencium bau busuk dari ikat rambut lamamu :p_

 _._

 _with love,_

 _Ino_

* * *

Shikamaru kemudian mengecek _inbox e-mail_ yang belum sempat dibukanya. Dan _e-mail_ Ino adalah yang pertama sebelum _e-mail_ Temari. Yah, kalau begini pantas saja sahabatnya itu marah. Ino selalu sensitif soal hal berbau ulangtahun. Terlebih ini yang disebut dengan _sweetseventeen_. Sejak pertama kali mendengar kata tersebut terucap dari bibir kakak sepupunya, Ino sangat menantikan hari itu.

Shikamaru kembali melihat ikat rambut aneh dari Ino. Mana ada ikat rambut dari wol? Wol 'kan tidak elastis... Mana bisa digunakan untuk mengikat rambutnya? Pikir pemuda itu.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, Shikamaru berpikir. Jika hari ini ulangtahun Shikamaru, sudah pasti esok merupakan ulangtahun Ino. Artinya Ino pasti mengharapkan perlakuan istimewa darinya agar ia dimaafkan. Tahu sendiri 'kan, Ino selalu sensitif dengan hal-hal yang dianggapnya berarti, dan mudah sekali luluh dengan perlakuan istimewa dari semua orang. Hingga akhirnya, Shikamaru menepis pikiran-pikiran itu dan pergi mencari Hinata.

* * *

Sore itu dilewati Shikamaru dengan Temari. Mereka mengadakan _candlelightdinner_ di salah satu _restaurant_ terkemuka di Jepang. Dan tentu saja acara itu merupakan usul Temari. Kalian tidak berharap Shikamaru tiba-tiba menjadi romantis bukan?

"Hei, kudengar kau sedang marahan dengan Ino?" Tanya Temari.

Shikamaru tersenyum kecut, "Aku lupa hari ini hari ulangtahunku. Dia enggak tidur semalaman menunggu balasan _e-mail_ dariku."

Temari mengangkay alisnya, "Dia mengucapkan habidei ke kamu tepat tengah malam? Dan, gimana bisa ada orang yang melupakan hari ulangtahunnya sendiri?"

"Begitulah."

"Lalu... Tadi kata Naruto kau mencari Hinata? Naruto sampai mengira kau akan selingkuh dengan Hinata tahu!"

"Hn? Aku meminta Hinata membenahi rajutan Ino. Buatan Ino sangat hancur."

Temari menampakkan wajauh terkejut yang dibuat-buat, " _Hontou ni_?" Lalu memasang seringai jahil, "Lebih hancur mana dibandingkan dengan wajahmu, S-H-I-K-A-M-A-R-U? Hahaha."

Shikamaru mendengus, "Candaanmu benar-benar enggak lucu, Temari."

Temari hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Sekedar untuk mencairkan suasana, kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu."

"Tahu apa?"

"Kalau kau tak mungkin memiliki selera humor."

"APA KAU BILANG?"

"Hh~ perempuan memang merepotkan..."

"SHIKAMARUUUUU!"

" _Ittai, ittai_ , jangan tarik telingaku di tempat umum!"

" _URUSAI_!"

"IYA! IYA! AMPUN!"

Yah, setidaknya hari ini tidak berakhir tragis untuk Shikamaru. Masih ada moment bagus yang bisa Shikamaru kenang dari tanggal 22 September ini. Kencannya dengan Temari, tentu saja.

-Shikamaru's BD-end-

A/N: Hai _minna_! Ren kambek ^^. Fic ini untuk hadiah ultahnya Shika-kun. _Otanjoubi omedetou ne_... Fic ini twoshot. Lanjutannya bakal Ren publish besok. Ah, Ren mau ngucapin: Otanjoubi Omedetou, Shika-kun! :3

Sumpah, fic ini sebenernya udah kelar dari minggu lalu. Dan Ren publish disela-sela belajar ulangan Ren yang numpuk :')

And the last, mind to review?


	2. Ino's Birthday

Nara Shikamaru bangun pukul 6 pagi keesokan harinya. Setelah bersiap, ia pergi ke ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama ayah dan ibunya.

" _Tou-san_ , nanti aku ke hutan ya. Sampai jam 8 malam," izin Shikamaru pada Shikaku.

Tampak alis Yoshino berkerut, "Untuk apa? Sampai malam-malam..."

"Hari ini Ino ulangtahun..."

"Oh astaga! _Kaa-san_ sampai lupa! _Kaa-san_ titip salam untuk Ino- _chan_ _ne_ ~"

"Hn..."

* * *

Di sekolah keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan kemarin. Ino masih saja mendiamkannya. Dari pagi ia datang, hingga ia pulang sekolah selalu bersama Sai. Yah, biasanya 'kan setiap istirahat mereka akan makan di kantin bersama...

"Hei Shika, Ino masih marah padamu?" Tanya Chouji dengan kripik kentangnya.

Shikamaru menguap bosan, "Hh~ _Mendokusai na_ ~"

"Kau tahu? Tadi malam Ino _skype_ -an denganku. Dia bilang, sebenarnya tadi malam Ino masih menunggu _e-mail-_ mu lho... Ino mengharapkan ucapan selamat darimu tepat tengah malam tadi. Tapi kau pasti masih tidur 'kan, Shika?"

Shikamaru tertohok, " _Hontou_?" Tanyanya, "Tapi dia 'kan sedang marah denganku?"

Chouji tersenyum simpul, "Kita sama-sama tahu Ino tidak mungkin benar-benar marah denganmu, denganku juga."

"Tapi kemarin bukannya aku sudah keterlaluan?"

Chouji menepuk pundak Shikamaru, "Kita sahabatnya. Kita tahu yang terbaik untuknya. Temui saja dia nanti sore. Beri _surprise_ saja?"

"Hh~ itu sangat merepotkan, kau tahu?"

"Tapi dibandingkan dengan apa yang telah dilakukan Ino untukmu, bukankah itu tidak ada apa-apanya? Hmm... Kutebak nanti pulang sekolah kau akan ke hutan? Ajak saja Ino ke sana."

"Kau harus membantuku. _Surprise_ antara rookie 9, Temari, Kankurou, Gaara, dan Sai saja, _wakatta_?" Shikamaru mengajukan tinjunya. _Rookie_ 9 merupakan nama _genk_ mereka, beranggotakan Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, dan Shino.

Chouji tersenyum dan membalas tinju itu, " _Wakatta yo_!"

* * *

Sore itu pukul 4, anggota _Rookie_ 9 -kecuali Ino- sudah berada di tepi Hutan Nara yang terlihat sepi.

"Shikamaru, katamu kita akan membuat _surprise_ di sini?" Tanya Naruto.

Sakura menimpali, "Tapi...-"

"-Dimana hiasannya?" Sela Kiba.

Shikamaru menguap lebar. Chouji sebagai sahabatnya yang baik menjawabkan, "Teman-teman, rencana ini mendadak sekali. Aku dan Shikamaru baru memikirkannya pulang sekolah tadi. Jadi kami belum menyiapkan apapun. Bukankah Shikamaru sudah meminta kalian membawa beberapa lampu taman, kabel, dan lainnya?"

Semua yang ada di sana mengangguk kecuali beberapa diantaranya.

"Aku ingin kalian membantuku menghias tempat ini. Satu jam saja cukup. Aku sudah membawa generator mini untuk listrik. Meja pendek untuk makanan dibawa Chouji. Temari, Gaara, dan Kankurou sudah membawa makanan beserta tartnya. Sakura, kau bawa _make up_ dan gaun untuk Ino 'kan? Sai bilang Ino sampai saat ini bahkan belum mengganti seragamnya."

Sakura mengangguk, "Aku membawakan gaun dan alat _make up_ Ino dari rumah Inoichi- _jii_."

Shikamaru mengangguk puas, "Sebentar lagi Temari akan datang. Lebih baik kita memasang lampu taman dan menata mejanya. Dan um, Hinata? Kau bawakan pesananku kemarin 'kan?"

Hinata mengangguk, "I-iya. N-nanti kuberikan."

"Baiklah, _onegai shimasu, minna_ ," Shikamaru menatap teman-temannya satu persatu.

" _YOSH_!"

* * *

Ino dan Sai berjalan mengelilingi _Konoha Land_. Tadi siang sepulang sekolah Sai mengajaknya pergi ke Konoha Land sebagai hadiah ulangtahunnya. Yah, walau akhirnya kebahagian itu berakhir dengan tangisan Ino di tepi danau dekat sana.

"Sudahlah Ino, ini 'kan hari ulangtahunmu? Nanti kamu tidak cantik lagi lho~ lihat tuh, _make up_ -mu sudah luntur," hibur Sai.

Air mata Ino semakin menganak sungai, "Kau tahu? Rasanya sangat menyakitkan, menghabiskan hari ulangtahunmu tanpa sahabatmu sejak berumur 3 tahun!"

Sai mendekat dan mendekapnya, "Kenapa tidak baikan saja?"

"Bagaimana caranya? Shikamaru sudah tidak peduli padaku! Lihat buktinya, tengah malam tadi ia tidak memberiku selamat ulangtahun! Bukankah sahabat yang baik selalu menganggap hari berarti bagi sahabatnya juga hari berarti untuknya?"

Sai tersenyum dan membelai lembut kepala Ino, "Dan bukankah sahabat yang baik akan selalu memaafkan sahabatnya? Dan bukankah sahabat yang baik akan benar-benar mengerti sahabatnya? Dan bukankah sahabat yang baik akan membuang egonya demi bersama sahabatnya?"

Tubuh Ino menegang. Kata-kata itu... Kata-kata yang pernah ditulisnya di suatu tempat... Ah! Di buku _diary-_ nya!

"Sai!" Spontan Ino melepaskan pelukan Sai, "Kau membaca _diary_ -ku?!"

Sai tersenyum kikuk, "Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan bukumu waktu itu. Buku itu terbuka dan aku membaca halaman yang terbuka itu. Ha-hanya yang terbuka kok!" Kata Sai melihat delikan Ino, "Dan kata-kata itu yang tertulis di sana."

Ino tersenyum lega. Lalu kembali memasang wajah sendu. "Aku menulis itu saat aku sedang bertengkar dengan Sakura. Sakura tidak mau memaafkanku saat aku menjatuhkan novel kesayangannya. Yah, waktu itu aku kesal, sangat kesal. Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf, tapi dia enggak kunjung memaafkanku juga," curhat Ino seraya mengelap air matanya yang kembali keluar.

Sai tersenyum lembut, "Jadi, kau memaafkan Shikamaru 'kan? Kau bilang Shikamaru dan Chouji adalah 'sahabatmu sejak 3 tahun', hm?"

"Itu 'kan karena orangtua kami bersahabat lebih dulu," kata Ino sambil meninju pelan bahu Sai. "Dan ya, aku memaafkannya," lanjutnya dengan senyum lebarnya.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel milik Sai berdering. Sai mengangkat teleponnya dan berbicara singkat dengan orang yang tidak diketahui Ino.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Ino.

Sai tersenyum miring, "Siap bertemu seseorang?" Kemudian menarik tangan Ino menuju mobilnya tanpa menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan Ino.

* * *

Ino tidak bohong ketika ia bilang kalau ia mengerti arah tujuan mobil Sai. Hutan Nara. Ia benar-benar menghafal jalan ini di luar kepalanya. Salahkan si Rusa Bulat yang hampir setiap hari mengajaknya dan Chouji ke sana, yah, itu jika dia sedang _badmood_. Ino tahu itu.

Tapi, saat ini Shikamaru sedang tidak badmood 'kan?

Sai memarkirkan mobilnya di samping pagar kawat pembatas hutan tepat pada pukul 6 sore. Kemudian keluar dari mobil dan menutup mata Ino. "Untuk apaan sih?" Tanya Ino yang tidak dihiraukan Sai.

Sai membimbing Ino menuju tepi hutan yang gelap. Seraya tidak menghiraukan gerutuan Ino, Sai mencari-cari keberadaan teman-temannya dengan iris _onix-_ nya.

Dilihatnya Naruto dan Kiba yang heboh melambai-lambai dari balik pohon. Kemudian Sai membimbing Ino ke sana. Dan dibalik pohon itu, tampak teman-temannya yang saling bersembunyi dibalik-balik pohon lainnya. Perlahan-lahan Sai meninggalkan Ino dan ikut bersembunyi di balik pohon.

"Umm, Sai?"

"..."

"Sai?" Ino mulai mengarahkan maniknya yang masih tertutup kain ke segala arah.

"..."

"Kau dimana? Hoi!"

"..."

"Jangan bercanda deh, ini enggak lucu..."

"..."

"SAI! KAU BUKA MULUT ATAU AKU PULANG SEKARANG!"

"..."

"Sa-"

"-Kau yakin akan pulang sekarang, Ino?" Suara yang amat Ino kenali berbisik di telinga kirinya.

"Shikamaru?"

"..."

"Shika! Kau dimana?!" Ino kembali berputar.

"..."

"Dimana Sai?"

"..."

"Cukup!" Ino membuka penutup matanya tanpa izin dari yang lain. Dan saat itu juga, batinnya terperangah.

Tepi hutan itu dikelilingi oleh lampu-lampu taman berbohlam bola kuning. Beberapa serangga malam yang terpencar di dalam hutan berkumpul di masing-masing lampu taman. Di tengah-tengah terdapat meja pendek yang dikenalinya sebagai meja barbeque milik keluarga Akimichi. Dan di atas meja itu, terdapat beraneka macam makanan dan sebuah roti tart tiga susun berwarna ungu dan putih.

Air mata Ino menganak sungai saat teman-temannya menampakkan diri dan serentak mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun untuknya. Dan semakin deras ketika dilihatnya Shikamaru berjalan dan mendekat padanya. "Kau suka?" Tanyanya.

Ino mengangguk kemudian menghambur pada pelukan Shikamaru, "Kau yang membuatnya?"

"Tidak. Mereka yang membuatnya," Shikamaru melirik ke arah teman-teman mereka.

Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Temari, Kankurou, Sasuke, Gaara, Chouji, Shino, Hinata, dan yang terakhir, Shikamaru.

Ino melepas pelukannya lalu bertanya, "Dan kau?"

Shikamaru tersenyum, "Aku tidur. Apalagi?"

"Dasar!" Ino meninju pelan Shikamaru sembari tertawa kecil.

Sakura berjalan mendekat dan menarik tangan Ino, "Putri yang berulangtahun harus mengenakan pakaian yang lebih mewah dari kami semua, bukan begitu?"

Kedua gadis itu menghilang dibalik rimbun-rimbun pepohonan. Menyisakan kawan-kawannya yang pergi menuju meja makan mendahuluinya.

"Hei Sakura?" Panggil Ino.

"Apa?"

"Semua ini, ide siapa?"

"Ideku _dong_. Keren 'kan?"

"Jangan bercanda. Kau tidak mungkin merencanakan semua ini."

"Hahaha, ketahuan ya? Memang bukan aku sih..."

"..."

Sakura membantu Ino memakai gaun berwarna peachnya. Lalu berkata, "Nah, si putri yang berulangtahun sudah benar-benar menjadi putri hm?"

"..."

"..."

"Sakura?"

"Ya?"

"Kau... Benar-benar sudah memaafkanku 'kan?"

"Ha? Soal apa?"

"Novelmu yang hilang waktu itu..."

"Oh! Novel yang tahun lalu itu? Sudahlah, aku bahkan sudah melupakannya," ujar Sakura seraya mengangkat bahu, menegaskan bahwa ia sudah benar-benar tidak mempedulikannya lagi. Lalu melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya, aku marah bukan karena kau menghilangkan novelku..."

"He? Lalu?"

"Aku marah karena kau menghilangkan novel pemberianku. Aku sudah bilang 'kan? Novel itu untukmu," katanya dengan suatu penekanan pada kata 'pemberianku'.

" _Hontou_?"

"Kau tidak percaya?"

" _Ha'i, ha'i_ , aku percaya. Jadi... Kau sudah memaafkanku 'kan?"

"Kalau belum, saat ini aku enggak mau repot-repot datang ke sini untuk membantu Shikamaru," Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

"Iya, iya, haha," Ino tertawa kecil.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Sudah memaafkan Shikamaru?"

Ino mengernyitkan alisnya, "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sakura? Berapa lama kau sudah mengenalku? Jika aku bilang belum, apakah kau akan percaya?"

Sakura tersenyum, " _So, you have give your forgiven for him, right_?"

" _Of course I do. When I can being mad for long time_?"

Mereka tertawa bersama.

"Cepatlah, sang putri tidak boleh membuat rakyatnya menunggu."

"Hentikan putri-putrian konyol itu, Sakura. Itu kata-kataku sewaktu kita berumur 10 tahun, _remember_?"

" _If I don't remember about that_ , aku tidak akan mengucapkannya sekarang 'kan?"

"Terserahmu saja, pelayan. Haha."

"Pelayan?!"

"Katamu aku putrinya? Berarti kau pelayannya 'kan?" Kemudian Ino berlari dengan flatshoesnya. Meninggalkan Sakura dengan gerutuannya.

" _PIGGY_!"

"KEJAR AKU, _FOREHEAD_! Haha!"

* * *

 _Party_ mereka selesai sekitar sejam yang lalu. Sai, Temari, dan teman-temannya yang lain sudah pulang ke rumah mereka. Menyisakan Shikamaru dan Ino dikegelapan malam bersama beberapa ekor rusa yang mendiami hutan itu.

"Shikamaru?"

"Hm?"

"Kau enggak mau meminta maafku?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Memangnya kau enggak merasa bersalah padaku? Mendiamkanku tempo hari?"

"Maksudku, untuk apa aku meminta maaf? Bukannya kau sudah memaafkanku?"

"Ha? Ta-tapi 'kan-"

"-Nah, kau sudah memaafkanku. Kita sudah baikan. Masalah selesai 'kan? _Mendokusai_ ~"

"Hh~ ok, ok, masalah kita selesai."

Ino ikut membaringkan diri di samping Shikamaru. Menikmati lukisan langit malam yang terhampar di sana. Sampai ia melihat sesuatu yang menghiasi tangan Shikamaru.

"Yang ada di tanganmu itu... Kok enggak asing ya?"

"Ini 'kan buatanmu kemarin..."

"Eh? Masa?!" Ino lekas bangun dan meraih tangan Shikamaru. Kemudian diamatinya handband itu, "Kok bisa rapi sih? Ini ikat rambutku itu 'kan? Kok enggak dipakai di rambut _sih_?!"

"Kemarin kuminta Hinata merapikannya. Bahan ikat rambut ini enggak elastis, enggak bisa dibuat mengikat rambut. Kuanggap handband enggak masalah 'kan? Lagian, kenapa buatnya harus dari wol sih?" Sewot Shikamaru sembari menarik tangannya.

Ino menjitak kepala Shikamaru setelah tertawa, "Kalau bukan wol, enggak bisa dirajut _dong_?"

"Itu lebih baik. Rajutnmu payah, hoam~ aku tidur dulu ya, jam 8 nanti bangunkan."

"APA KAU BILANG? AKU 'KAN SUDAH BERUSAHA!"

"Zzz"

"HOI! JANGAN COBA-COBA MENDIAMKANKU!"

"..."

"Hh~ dasar Shika..."

"..."

Ino kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Shikamaru. Memandang sejenak langit berbintang seperti tadi.

"Hei, kau tahu, Shika? Bagiku ulangtahun ke-17 ini adalah ulangtahun terindah dalam hidupku. Bukan karena akhirnya kita berbaikan setelah bertengkar kemarin. Tapi karena pertengkaran kita kemarin membuatku belajar akan suatu hal..."

"Apa itu?"

"Jadi kau pura-pura tidur?!" Ino beranjak duduk dari posisinya, "Ah sudahlah. Yah, aku belajar kalau kau dan Chouji adalah hadiah terindah dari Kami-sama untukku."

"Jadi hanya aku dan Chouji yang berarti untukmu? Kau tempatkan Sai dimana?"

"Tentu saja dia juga berarti untukku. Di hatiku"

"Jadi hanya aku, Chouji, dan Sai saja yang berarti untukmu? Kemana Inoichi- _jii_ , _Rookie_ 9, dan teman-teman yang lain?"

"Arrrgghhh! Berbicara denganmu sangat merepotkan, _Mr. Troublesome_."

"Itu kata-kataku. Cari kata-katamu sendiri."

"Ini 'kan hari ulangtahunku. Suka-suka aku dong!"

"Terserahmu sajalah..."

"..."

"..."

"Hei, Shika..."

"Apalagi?"

"Kau ini... Umm, _arigatou ne_. Untuk hari ini dan semuanya."

"Hm, yah... _Douita_."

Hari ini, sepasang sahabat itu belajar. Bahwa sahabat yang baik itu, adalah mereka yang mengerti dan menerima satu sama lain apa adanya. Dan hal itu menjadi hadiah terindah di bulan September ini. _Omedetou_ , untuk Shikamaru dan Ino!

 **Ino's BD end**

A/N: akhirnya selesai juga, yay! *nari-nari gaje*

Ehm, makasih buat yang bersedia baca chapter kemarin dan hari ini. Ren gabisa kasih apa-apa selain tangis haru Ren... :')

Ren mau kasih omake singkat nih... And the last word, mind to review?

* * *

-OMAKE-

Chouji, Sai, Temari, Naruto, Sakura, dan Kiba bersembunyi di balik pohon yang rimbun. Telinga mereka sibuk mendengarkan percakapan Shikamaru dan Ino.

"Hei Sai," panggil Naruto. "Kamu enggak cemburu melihat mereka berduaan, _dattebayo_?" Lanjutnya.

Sai tersenyum. "Enggak. Seharusnya kau tidak bertanya padaku. Tapi pada..." Sai melirik Temari.

Temari yang merasa dilirik mendengus pelan, "Untuk apa aku cemburu? Ini 'kan ideku..."

"Ha? Hei Kiba, katamu ini ide Chouji?" Tanya Sakura.

Kiba mengangkat bahunya, "Kudengar dari Shino juga begitu."

"Lup-"

"-Shino tahu darimana memangnya?" Giliran Naruto angkat suara.

"Shino mendengarnya sendiri. Saat Chouji dan Shikamaru berbicara di kelas tadi."

"He-"

"-Jadi tadi Shino masih di kelas?" Tanya Chouji.

"Kau tahu sendiri 'kan Chou, jarang ada orang yang bisa menyadari keberadaan Shino," ujar Kiba santai.

"Aaaaarrrgggghhh! Lupakan soal Shino, _dattebayo_! Jadi bagaimana bisa kejadian ini adalah ide Temari?" Lerai Naruto.

"Jad-"

"-Jadi dari awal memang kalian enggak pernah menyadari keberadaanku ya?"

Eh? Itu suara Shino 'kan?

"Teman yang baik seharusnya menyadari dan mengenal teman-temannya dengan lebih baik. Jika mereka enggak bisa menyadari keberadaan temannya, hal itu dapat membuat temannya sakit hati. Jadi, sebag-"

"Hei... Lihat Temari..." Semua pandangan mengikuti kata yang terucap dari bibir Sai. Tampak perempatan di dahi Temari. Dan ini benar-benar pertanda buruk.

"KALIAN MAU DENGAR PENJELASANKU ENGGAK?!"

"..."

"Temari? Belum pulang?" Tanya Ino yang sudah berada di belakang mereka bersama Shikamaru.

"EH? KOK KALIAN DI SINI?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, _mendokusai_."

"K-kami... Kami hanya-"

"Kami menguping pembicaraan kalian," Sai tersenyum dengan _watados-_ nya.

"Sai! Kau jujur sekali sih?!" Protes Sakura.

Shino yang tidak diundang ikut angkat bicara, "Kejujuran itu sangat pentiing untuk kelanjutan hidup umat manusia. Jika enggak ada kejujuran-"

"Shinoo! Cara bicaramu itu terlalu berbelit-belit _dattebayo_!"

"Berhenti kalian..."

"Teman-teman..."

"KALAU MAU RIBUT DI TENGAH HUTAN AJA SANA!" Temari mengamuk.

"Oi, oi, Temari..."

"Apa?! Pergi sana!"

"Ck, _mendokusai_..."

Sakura, Ino, Sai, dan Chouji memilih untuk tidak menyimak pertengkaran itu. Mereka menepi dan terlibat percakapan sendiri.

" _Pig_ , kau senang hari ini?" Semua mata tertuju pada Ino.

Ino tersenyum sembari menatap kembali langit malam, "Gimana ya? Perasaan ini sulit untuk dilukiskan. Rasanya semua bercampur menjadi satu. Bak titik-titik air yang bergumul di langit dan membentuk awan. Namun saat turun dan terbiaskan oleh cahaya, mereka akan membentuk pelangi."

Semua yang ada di sana tahu. Ino merasa terlalu senang hingga tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi kalimat tadi rasanya terlalu puitis untuk seorang Yamanaka Ino...

Sai buka mulut, "Itu bait terakhir Shikamaru untuk lagunya minggu lalu. Kurang satu kalimat lagi, 'Dan karena itu, aku menyukai awan.' Selesai."

Semua menoleh pada Ino yang nyengir-nyengir tanpa dosa.

 **end**


End file.
